A Rainy Day with Coffee and Some Sugar
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Stella gets sick and Mac gets worried, so he brings over some coffee. But is there an underline meaning to his visit. fluff one-shot of SMacked


**A Rainy Day with Coffee and Some Sugar**

Summary: Stella gets sick and Mac gets worried, so he brings over some coffee. But is there an underline meaning to his visit. fluff one-shot of SMacked

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Mac Taylor, upsetting ain't it, and wish I was Stella :D

* * *

Stella Bonasera woke up to the most miserable day that she has ever experienced. Not only was it all dark, cloudy and raining, she was sick. She wasn't feeling well at all, she was laying on her couch with a trash can next to her. The bad thing about all of this was that, she didn't feel up to going into work she loved work all her life. She was never alone had great friends and had her partner Mac Taylor.

She picked up her cell and dialed Mac's number.

"Taylor?"

Hearing his voice made her smile a little. "Mac, it's Stella… I don't think I can make it to work today."

"Are you feeling okay Stella?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little sick and the weather sucks."

"Well, I hope you feel better."

"I can manage, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay Stell, but it's Saturday so we're both off call."

"Oh well, maybe we could hang out. That is if I feel better."

"All right Stella, later."

"Bye," she half smiles and then hangs up.

She felt so glad hearing Mac's voice, so she slowly fell asleep to take a short nap.

************

Mac was in his office, looking through a couple of files, he couldn't get his mind off of Stella. She was never sick, he missed seeing her smiling face, and now that is was pouring down rain he felt even more miserable.

He had an idea of what he wanted to do, but didn't know how sick Stella actually was.

"Why should it matter? The point is that she isn't here," he said quietly to himself.

_Maybe we could hang out. That is if I feel better. _Those words were still going on in his brain.

"What am I so afraid of?" he asked himself.

"Because you like her," Don said making Mac look up.

"Don, what are you talking about?"

"I know you're thinking about Stella."

"How much did you hear?"

"The whole conversation you were having with yourself."

"Oh, well…"

"Mac, you don't have to try and back yourself up. Just visit Stella, and that's an order."

"I can't Don, what would I say?"

"Just be yourself Mac, you can't go wrong with that."

"Fine, I'll go," he said getting up and Don grabbed his jacket, and gave it to Mac. "Thanks."

"You should bring her something too…" they were chatting when they got to the elevator, but first they make a stop in the break room.

************

Stella's nap didn't go too well, she kept on waking up. So she decided to make herself some chicken noodle soup, she sat on her counter waiting for the soup to be made. Once it's done she gets a bowl and goes back to the couch to eat it.

She was halfway done with it, when she started barfing again. Damn, she lightly curses herself. She rinses her mouth out with water, and then she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Who could that be?" she thought and unlocked her door and opened it. She was surprised of who it was. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bring you this," he smiles slightly and hands her a cup of coffee.

"Mac, you didn't have to."

"Your right, but I didn't I wanted to."

"Um I'm still not feeling well, but come in," she steps to the side and he enters.

She closes the door, and she sits on her couch, and let's Mac sit next to her.

"So how was work?"

"Lonely without you there, but hey I don't really want to talk about work, I rather talk about…" he pauses and grabs her hand. "Your hand feels cold," he frowns and put his other hand on hers and starts to warm them up.

"Mac, you don't have to do this."

"Trust me Stella, I do."

"So, why did you come here for?"

"Well, I was just going to let you get some rest, but Don…"

"Got something through your thick head," she finishes with a smile.

"You could say that," he sighs as Stella pulls her now warm hands away and finishes the half empty bowl of soup.

Once she is done, she places the empty bowl on the table.

"So what did Don do, that made you come over here?" she asks with a faint smile.

"Stell, are you going to vomit?"

She nods and Mac quickly grabs the trash can. She grabbed hold of it and her hands gently touched Mac's as he pulled his hands away. Stella faced down in the trash can and puked a little bit more.

Mac put his hand on her back and gently rubbed it, "You going to be okay?"

She nods, and places the can down and looks at him with watery eyes.

"I can't handle this Mac, I feel weak."

"Stella, trust me, you will get through this, you are the strongest woman I know," he grins slightly, and she smiles.

"Thanks for being here with me Mac, I don't think I could be able to concur by myself."

"You can never fully be alone Stella, I'm here for you always."

"Well, thanks for being a good friend."

"Stella…"

"Yeah Mac?"

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure," she frowns slightly and Mac heads toward the bathroom.

************

Why can't I do this? I know how I feel about Stella, but why do I feel so damn nervous. He thought as he uses the toilet. He flushes and then washes his hands. He takes a deep breath and dries his hands.

He slowly opened the bathroom door and walked slowly to the couch and sit down next to her.

"You doing all right," Stella grins.

He nods," Stella…" he starts and grabs onto one of her hands. "We've been friends for over ten years, and we are really good friends."

"The best," she smiles, making Mac feel less nervous.

"I don't know what took me so long to realize that… I sorta have feelings… for you."

"Are you sure about that Mac?"

"More sure of that, then anything. I'm not a man who acts on his feelings often, and I think it's about time that I start listening to what I'm feeling in my heart."

"Mac, I had the worst luck in finding the right guy, but all along I've kept on forgetting that the one important man in my life was with me all along."

He squeezes her hand a little tighter.

"It took me long enough to get through my thick head that you are the only woman in my life that puts up with my crap every day…"

"You got that right," she jokes.

"Stella, I'm being serious, a woman like you is hard to come by, and any guy who doesn't realize that, is missing a lot from his life."

Her eyes started getting watery, Mac frowns and pulls her close and she puts her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Stell?"

"Nothing, just you saying all this stuff, it's sweet of you, I never heard you talk like this before, with Peyton I never seen real love between you two, but I was pissed that you had someone who cared about you, and I had Frankie he was totally horrible, I don't even know what I saw in him."

"I never really did love Peyton, but I just needed some one to care for me, and I didn't realize that she was with me all along."

"Yeah, we were both too stupid to see what was with us all along."

She took her head off his shoulder and wiped her tears. She wrapped her arms around Mac and gently kissed his cheek.

Mac's core instantly warmed, "Stella, I don't know how I can be with you most of the day and keep my hands off of you."

"Me either, whenever we hug sometimes I regret letting go."

"Do you regret this?"

"I can never in my life regret anything that you have to offer."

He puts his hand on her cheek, and she places her on his hand.

"You're a sweet person Stella, and I beautiful one at that. This whole conversation made me realize how much you mean to me, you are my life and without you I don't have one."

She lowers her hand and his, she intertwines with Mac's and they both smile.

"This feels so right Stella, I would never want to share this love with any other woman."

"Love?"

He nods, "Yes Stella, I love you, and to tell you the truth I think I've always have."

"I love you too Mac, you're the only man I can't live without. And you coming over because I was sick made my love for you even stronger," she starts and got teary eyed. "I have never loved a man as much as I love you now."

He smiles and they get quiet for a few seconds, registering all that's happened just now.

They both then look at each other.

"Stella, I know that your sick, but I want to give something to you."

"What would that be?" she asks as he starts leaning in.

He put on hand on the back of her neck his hand getting entangled in her curls, and he pulls her close. He gently presses his lips against hers and he starts kissing her. She offers a soft moan and wraps her arms around him and starts kissing back.

After a few seconds they release.

"Thank you," Stella says.

"For what?" he asks confused but with a permanent grin on his face.

"For making me feel better."

"Well, it was my pleasure."

"So, how did the first kiss as a couple go?"

"We're a couple now?" he smiles.

"I'm afraid we are Detective Taylor. You ready for a relationship."

"As ready as I'll ever be, Bonasera."

She takes his hand and she stands up.

"Where are we going?"

"How about I show you?"

"It would be my honor," he complies and stands up.

She puts his arm around his their hands still grasping each others. She leads him to the bedroom and closes the door.

"Stella, are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Good, cause I am more than ready," he grins and pulls her close. He started kissing at her neck and she moans.

They sit on the bed. He places his lips to just below her ear, the most sensitive part of Stella's whole body.

"Make love to me Mac."

"I was planning on it," he grins and pulls her into his embrace.

They share an hour of passion like they had never shared with anyone else before. This moment in time belonged to them, and no one was going to take it away, Their hearts belonged with each other and they have became one, forever in eternity.

_

* * *

_

Please review my second one-shot, you don't know how hard I worked on this story to make it sound absolutely perfect. So please review I'm beggin you.


End file.
